


The Appointment

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has an appointment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Appointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087028) by [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299). 



> Read for my August [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) entry.

 

 **Title:** The Appointment  
**Author:** [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/)**theatregirl7299**  
**Read by:** [](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/)**firesign10**  
**Art by:** [](http://2blueshoes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://2blueshoes.livejournal.com/)**2blueshoes**  


[mp3 on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s2psxf4fezud2jf/The_Appointment-44100_192kbps_FINAL.mp3)


End file.
